Powers of Observation & the green eyed monster
by labrat love
Summary: just a little nod to Ronnie, I believe she's earned one. anyway hints at an N/G relationship...but it's nothing major, there is a hint of another couple too. second chapter explains what is going on in the drying room...
1. Chapter 1

**More tales from the lab for y'all this time it's a one shot featuring our favorite (or least favorite) brand new CSI Ronnie Lake...thought she could use a little love from the FF corner of the world. This fic hints at an N/G relationship, and one between Wendy/Hodges. **

Entering his office Gil Grissom was greeted by an open face and bright eyes, his new CSI was here.

"Hi, I'm Veronica. It's an honor to meet you Dr. Grissom.

"Just Grissom is fine." He said accepting her handshake.

"Okay, I ah, can start whenever you need me."

"Alright, I can get you started today, but first I'll give you a tour." Motioning for her to follow he left his office once again.

"Across the hall here is Catherine's office, but if you need her it's the last place to look. Next to it is AV." Archie looked up and gave a nod as they passed. "Through there is DNA and on the other side next to my office is..."

"Fingerprints?"

"Right. The drying room is next."

As they passed by they could hear shouting. Wendy and Hodges were having some type of arguement.

"Fine if you want to go ahead! Abandon us like Sanders did!" Hodges shouted.

"Alright I will!" Wendy snapped back crossing behind the table and away from her fuming fellow labrat.

"They're usually not like this." Grissom reassured her.

"Lovers quarrel?" Ronnie asked with a tilt of her head. Grissom looked at her and smiled.

"It's a little more like love-hate, I bet you can guess which is which. So here is ballistics, the locker room, layout, Ecklie's office. That's the only room I'd advise you not to find your way into unsupervised." She smiled. "Here is the garage, and there are two of your new associates" He motioned to the two unaware men in dark blue jumpsuits.

Nick and Greg were working over a junked up pickup from the latest case. Ronnie watched the two men playfully fingerprint and check for evidence.

"How long have they been together?" she asked suddenly. Grissom looked at her and made a move to say something.

"I'm sorry that was uncalled for, it's just they are kind of obvious."

"Between you and me, yes they are. I'll leave you here at the break room. Warrick and Sophia are there it would be beneficial to make friends." he said turning to leave. Ronnie did not move from the doorway of the garage. She observed a moment longer before Grissom interrupted.

"Three years." said without turning around. "Between you and me." She smiled and moved on to the break-room.

As she cleared the threshold Grissom turned. _She's no Sara, but she'll do. _

**So there you go, a nod to Ms. Lake...**

**and P.s. want to know what's going on in the drying room? It'll be up soon!!**


	2. green eyed monster

**Oh, those silly lab techs...**

Wendy stood back to the door of the drying room. She was looking over a rain soaked hoodie for the tire tracks she wanted.

"What's this I hear about you wanting to go out into the field?" Hodges.

"What's this I hear about your mother finally kicking you out?" She responded.

"No, no. This is not about me."

"That's a first." She snorted. He pretended not to hear. Wendy really hated to let him get to her, but there was something about her obnoxious co-worker that really made her frustrated.

"This is about you, and your delusions of grandeur." He had made his way farther into the room and was leaning at the opposite end of the table.

"Why not, I mean they really could use the help and I need a chance to spread my wings. Metaphorically."

"Why not little bird? I'll tell you why not. Sanders went out there, and what happened to him? First of all a pay cut. Second he was beat up and charged with murder. Now he's too good for us. Then there's Stokes. Don't even get me started on all the crazy things that have happened to him. Then there was Sara who was kidnapped and left for dead in the desert. The new girl barely lasted a month before the scary movie case creeped her out. Now there's trouble with Warrick..."

"Sanders also got blown up here in the lab. I know it's dangerous. I understand that. This whole line of work is an insurance nightmare, but I need more than this. And I believe I'm old enough to make decisions on my own thank you. "

"Fine I come here concerned for your safety and what do I get? Shunned. It's starting already. Your not even out there yet and you have that attitude."

"Attitude! Attitude? You have got to be kidding me. _I_ have an attitude?"

"Yes that I'm to good for those little labrats attitude."

"For pete's sake it's not us against them, we all catch the bad guys one way or another. And maybe I want to get out there and be on the front lines of that fight."

"Fine if you want to go ahead! Abandon us like Sanders did!" Hodges shouted.

"Alright I will!" Wendy snapped back crossing behind the table and away from her fuming fellow labrat. "Excuse me for knowing what I want and going after it. It's something I wouldn't expect the basement dweller to understand!"

"Ouch! You know, that hurt. If your going to be like this maybe I'm glad your going." With that he turned and left the room. Wendy gritted her teeth and kicked a nearby chair mad at herself for letting him push her buttons.

CSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSICSCICSICSICSICSICSICSI

Hours later he sat defeated at his desk. He hadn't meant to fight with her, it just happened. As he thought of her for the hundredth time, she stormed into the room. She looked as if she was going to yell at him again, and he deserved it. Seeing the dejection in his face made hers soften.

"Sorry." she sighed. "I shouldn't have yelled at you. You came in concerned about me and I got mad."

"No, you were right." He said without looking at her "You can go out in the field and get stalked by psychos if you want. I guess I got jealous. I suppose I was afraid that if you left the lab I would have no one to fight with. Henry is a pushover and Mandy is too confusing."

"Right." Wendy put her hands on her hips. "Well genuine David Hodges apology is hard to come by so I'm flattered I deserved one."

"As you should be." He said and smiled slightly. "Now" he said standing up. "I believe there was a jab at me concerning my motivation for getting what I want. I'd like to assure you that in the end David Hodges always gets what he wants."

"He does, does he?" Wendy responded honestly oblivious as to what would follow.

"Yes, he does." He said softly as he slid closer and wrapped his arms around her waist. Then catching her so off guard she didn't even close her eyes, he kissed her. It was brief and gentle and left her without a comeback. Then true to form Hodges had to ruin the mood.

"So you'll come to see my new place right? I bought new egyptian cotton sheets to celebrate the occasion."

"We'll see." was all she could get out before she left the room, awkward smile on her face. As she left Hodges slid back into his chair. He wasn't sure his legs could support him after what he had just done. After the wave of utter terror subsided he sat back, put his feet on his desk and hands behind his head. He never doubted himself at all.

"And that ladies and gentlemen, is how it's done."

**I have a confession, I love the Wendy/Hodges pairing as much as I love The Love. I am also a little surprised she does not appear on the character list, I think that needs to be changed. Anyway I hope this will be the first of a long line of successful LoveHate Fics ( Yes I'm going to be a geek and try to coin a new Ship name...). So show some love please and these will continue!!**

**XOXO Ratty. **


End file.
